


Partners In Crime

by i_write_a_lot



Series: Random Inspector Lynley Shorts [3]
Category: Inspector Lynley Mysteries (TV)
Genre: Chases, Gen, Hostage Situations, Other - Freeform, Running, partners, partners in crime, suspects
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-25
Updated: 2014-02-25
Packaged: 2018-01-13 18:52:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 786
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1237273
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/i_write_a_lot/pseuds/i_write_a_lot
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Havers gets held hostage while chasing a suspect through the back areas of the city of London.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Partners In Crime

**Author's Note:**

> -Third in the Inspector Lynley Shorts.
> 
> -Not really a case fic, though I wanted to do something like it, this was the best I could come up with on short notice. 
> 
> -As always, I do not own the Inspector Lynley series.

They’d been chasing the suspect for about twenty minutes now, and Havers had a stitch in her side, though she doubted that Lynley felt even remotely out of breath, as he was fast ahead of her. Their suspect was male, tall, and wearing a black hoodie that seemed to hide his face rather well. He was suspected of killing a young woman who lived alone and had no relatives at all, seeming. Havers had felt sorry for the victim, as she did for most of whom were killed, and she was now wishing that the victim hadn’t been killed at all-then maybe, for once, she wouldn’t be chasing someone who might have a weapon down a dark alleyway, and-

Suddenly, she could see that Lynley had caught up to their suspect, and was fighting with him, struggling to get a decent grip. Their suspect managed to elbow Lynley in the gut-she winced in sympathy, even as she was struggling to catch up to them-and then shoved him against the alleyway wall, making him stumble, and knock over a trash can. 

Havers had only just reached them and she fumbled for her gun, when out of nowhere the suspect slammed into her, knocking her hard against the ground. Her lungs already gasping for air, she was well winded when she hit the ground, and for a moment all she could see were stars. She struggled against the person yanking her up, and then began to find breathing impossible as the suspect wrapped their fingers tight around her neck. 

“Let. Her. Go.” Lynley had gotten to his feet and was now pointing his weapon at them. Havers was struggling to breath, she could feel her face turning blue, and it hurt-

The suspect said something, but she was having a hard time concentrating. Lynley spoke again, and she struggled to pay attention, grasping desperately at the fingers around her neck, trying to pull them loose...

“If you do not let her go, and you kidnap her-I will find you,” Lynley vowed, and for a moment she was frozen as she listened to his words. He would do that for her? Of course, she shouldn’t be that surprised, as they were partners, but even so…very, very few people were ever willing to risk themselves like that. “If you hurt her more than you are now, then I will make you pay for every bruise and every wound you put on her. I will make you suffer as you’ve never suffered before.” Lynley said, his tone dark and dangerous, and for a moment-she could see why he had had quite a few girlfriends. She began to see spots, but she tried to ignore those spots dancing before her eyes in favor of paying attention to Lynley. But obviously she’d missed something, because a second later, and she was being shoved-hard-at him, and he barely managed to catch her before the suspect was dashing away again. 

“Havers? Havers, breath,” Lynley was urging, and she was desperately trying to do so, but even just gasping in air was hurting her so. “Come on, deep steady breaths…one, in, two out, one in, two out,” He chanted, and she found herself slowly being able to breath again, though her throat felt as though it was on fire, and she felt exhausted from the unexpected run.

“Better?” Lynley asked, studying her intently, even as he held her gently in his lap. She could only nod, afraid that if she tried to speak it’d be that much worse. “Good, I-”

And then the cops were appearing before them, and one of the cops had hold of their suspect, surprisingly enough, and that had impressed Lynley to no end, though it seemed their suspect had run in the wrong direction after shoving Havers at him. She would’ve laughed at the irony, instead she was being helped into an ambulance so that she could get checked over-at Lynley’s insistence. She didn’t object, though she felt that she had held him back…

“I’m glad you’re alright,” He said, as they were in the ambulance. She could speak, now that she’d been given some oxygen through one of the oxygen masks, and some water to help her as well. 

“I’m glad you didn’t kill him.” She said, her voice rather raspy. “Thanks for…back there,” She added, after a few moments of uncomfortable silence. 

He looked surprised, and then grinned. 

“Well, I couldn’t let him get away with you-finding a new partner would be rather difficult,” He teased, and she shoved him-lightly. He laughed, and she couldn’t help but grin in return. 

They were partners in crime. 

And hopefully they’d still be thus long after they’d retire. 

~*~

End


End file.
